Trying Something New or Daddy's Little Girl - Part 3
by Elle Gardner
Summary: Plot, what plot? Okay, there is still a story going on here, I promise. But there is a lot of sex as well. What else is there to do really when the world has come to an end and all you have left are people in love? Per usual, I don't own any of the TWD folks, but Cassie is mine… all mine. And the twisted places this story came from, I take responsibility for that as well.
1. Chapter 1

Six days on the road and they group was getting wrestles for a place to settle down. A car, a pickup truck, a beat up minivan and a motorcycle, it was tight but it worked. They had put a lot of distance between them and Savannah and even picked up a new member of their group along the way. Carol and Pete were happy together and he cared more about her than his established city offered. He had quite the sarcastic side to him, fit in quite well with everyone in the group.

Daryl usually scouted roads and for places to spend a night or two, places he found acceptable didn't always go over well with the entire group, but he was used to a less civilized way of living. When he spotted the one story motel on the side of the road he scouted first for walkers than for the living. It seemed pretty clear, and the U shaped design meant they could keep things pretty secure.

Daryl circled back and led the group into the space they would call home for a few days. He stayed tight to Cassie as they cleared rooms, having to take down about half a dozen walkers that had been locked in. She had gotten fairly good at things since her time on the island, learning balance and where to jam her knife for the most effective kills. He was proud at how self-reliant she was becoming since he had met her almost two months ago, not that he would leave her side on sweeps like this.

"Can we spread out?" Carl was getting to the age that boys get to where they want to be able to have their own space, to take care of personal things in the morning without someone else in the room. Rick loved that his son was growing up to be the kind of man he had never expected. Carl was going to be a leader. Many of the rooms near the office of the strip had adjoining rooms. Daryl and Cassie took closest to the front and Michonne the room that adjoined that one. Across the quad Rick and his daughter took one room and Beth the adjoining. None of their relationships were really out in the open and Daryl had taken that into account when he picked this location. Glenn and Maggie were happy to finally have a real bed to sleep in, they had been bunking in the back of the van for privacy. Hershel wasn't thrilled that Beth and Rick were so close, he took the room furthest from them. Carol and Pete didn't care where they ended up.

They circled the vehicles and checked the outlaying area, Michonne suggested a hunting run in the morning they had passed a good crop of woods only about two miles back and Daryl had been thinking the same thing. The motel had yielded a snack machine full of outdated chips and some miscellaneous scraps in some of the rooms but they were most excited about a stash of shot guns that they found behind the check in desk. Plus three handguns and plenty of ammo. This place must have gotten robbed, a lot. Most everyone gathered in Rick's room for their traditional, before bed hang out and bull shit session. Through all of the past year of fighting, hunger, travel, relocation and everything they had gone through, these nightly gatherings were the glue that held their group together. Sometimes the gatherings were short, just a few minutes, sometimes they'd linger till the sun came up with half the group asleep.

Maggie and Glenn were the first to break up the chat and things thinned from there.

"You and Michonne tomorrow. Want company?" Rick and Daryl were talking as they cleaned the new guns they had procured. Rick sometimes felt guilty that those two were practically the sole providers of meat for the group, but they were better than anyone else at hunting and they worked well together.

Daryl just shook his head, "saw a general store up the road 'nother mile or so, take Cassie and a few and see if there's anything left." Cassie and Michonne had both gone off to their rooms and Daryl figured they had unlocked the door between and were together by now. Maybe not having sex yet, but at least hanging out. Even on the road while keeping their little threesome under the radar those woman had gotten to be even better friends. Michonne interacted with Cassie in a way that Daryl didn't understand, it was like nothing he had ever seen of the warrior he knew.

Daryl grabbed the smallest of the three hand guns and a box of ammo, "Takin' this for Cassie, okay?" She had been holding on to a handgun that was too big for her hands but she was managing, Daryl figured this .32 was a better fit for her, even if it only held six shots. Rick nodded his head as he packed the others away into their storage bag then checked on Judith who had been asleep for a while now. That kid could sleep through social hour, gun cleanings, conversation, even a walker attack once.

* * *

Beth had been lying in bed listening to the night settle into their temporary home. She had opened the window in her room and listened to Daryl's footsteps across the pavement to his side. She was glad her father hadn't insisted that she bunk with him, he had done that a few times this past week, mainly when they were sleeping in more open exposed areas, always the protective father. But tonight might be her first chance to be alone with Rick in ages. She had unlocked her side of the joining door and she smiled ear to ear when she heard Rick unlocking his.

She was half sitting up with a book in her hand but she hadn't really been reading it. He opened the door and she sighed, his dark pants hanging on his hips, no shirt or shoes, bare feet. He walked in quietly closing the door behind him. "Whathca reading?" He crawled onto the bed and ended up with his cheek on her thigh as he laid next to her.

"Nothing good. Can we hit a library soon?" Everyone was ready for some new reading material, they had been trying to hit libraries or books stores every few months. He nodded, if that's what his baby girl wanted, she would have it. Beth threaded her fingers through his long, wavy hair. "Getting long. You could have Carol cut it."

He lifted his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down the bed so he could snuggle closer to her. "She said the same thing yesterday. You don't like it long?" He thought the way she always played with his hair, she preferred it this way.

Beth cozied close till their lips were touching. "Don't mind it long." She kissed him, "But I like it short better." He kissed her back. "But you need to keep this." She ran her fingers through the scruff on his face. It was the only thing he seemed to keep in check. "Feels so good between my legs." She kissed him deep slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Sometimes Rick wondered how he had ended up here, how this angel that kept him sane had chosen him. She had been the one to start this whole relationship; she had pushed him into it, knowing what he needed more than he ever did. Their bond was based on her need for him to own of her body and for him to have something he could be in control of in this world of chaos. And though he still struggled with their twenty plus year age gap, she was exactly what he needed these days.

"Make love to me Rick?" He rolled over pulling her body on top of his own shaking his head 'no' at her. It had been almost a week since they had been together, Maggie or Hershel had been cock blocking him all week, knowingly or not. They would have to come clean to her sister, Maggie was the obstacle they had yet to tackle. Hershel didn't love them together, but he knew and understood. She straddled his hips and ground her pussy down against his covered cock. There was no way he was going to be able to make sweet love to her. "Please Rick?" She pulled her top up over her head and pushed her breasts forward smiling at him.

Rick sat up to meet her, chest to chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You sure you want me to make love to you baby?" He put his mouth to her neck and bit at her a little, god he loved how she felt against him, how had he stayed away from her all week? He was hard and rocked against her. "Cause I'm thinking you need more then gentle sweet love making." He hoped she needed more than that.

Beth nodded at she melted into his lap, wishing they were already naked. His voice graveled in her ear and she dripped when he spoke. "You want me to do it hard, fuck you good?" She nodded. "Restrain you?" Her body ached at his words, she moved her hands from his face to behind her back and he clasped her wrists in his big hands. She nodded and rocked against him. "Then say it. Tell me exactly what you need."

She signed as he held her tight. "Strip me naked, tie me up." His cock pushed harder in his pants. "Push your cock in me and fuck me Daddy." That's what he needed to hear. She had been calling him 'daddy' from the start, it was the spark that had ignited the fire between them, it always made him stiff, always made him want her more. Still holding her he swung himself off the bed and stood her up so he could strip her down.

* * *

Daryl walked into an empty room, Cassie wasn't there but the door to Michonne's room was wide open, he had a good hunch where he'd find his girlfriend. He unlaced his boots and kicked them off, he grabbed the beat up water bottle that was by the door and headed to the bathroom, he dumped water on a rag then stripped out of his shirt. Cassie had left him a small oil lamp and he lit it. His face illuminated in the mirror and for the first time in a long time, Daryl studied his reflection. The grey in his beard had become very pronounced as had the crow's feet by his eyes. The time that had passed since the end of the world had taken a toll on him, but these last few months since he had met Cassie had changed him profoundly. She had wormed her way into his heart in a way no one else ever had. He washed his face using the soap that Cassie had found and used before him, motels were great for toiletries and he knew Beth had already cleaned every room of their offerings.

They needed to find a place to settle down, they had been on the road for too long now and they were going to have to find somewhere to settle for the winter. Daryl never heard her come up behind him, he was distracted in his own head and she was stealthy. She wrapped her arms around, one hand on his chest the other on his stomach, and rested her cheek on his back.

"Hey." He couldn't stop the instinct to flinch, he still wasn't used to having his scars that exposed to her but he was getting better at it. He took one hand in his and loved the way Michonne's skin looked against his. It was sexy the way they ying/yanged against each other.

Michonne felt his body tighten under her, flinching at her touch. He still couldn't be comfortable around her, not the way he was with Cassie, but she knew he was trying. She slid her hand from his stomach and down into his pants to his dick, she pushed her palm against him and held it there. He was half stiff and hardening against her. "Come on. We need this." She gave a squeeze as she said it. Michonne looked over his shoulder to the mirror and held his gaze as she smirked. She and Cassie had heard him come in and were both excited for him to join them in the other room.

He kissed the hand he was holding and smiled that half a grin of his. "Gimme a minute, be right there." She slid her hand out of his pants and he turned in her arms. She was naked and unashamed as he slid his hands down her body to her hips, one holding her in place, one continuing on to her pussy. She was wet and open, "Ya'll started without me?" They kissed.

"Can't wait all night for ya redneck." She licked at the spot between his neck and shoulder that made him groan.

He edged two fingers inside of her and rocked them a few times before sliding them out and bringing them to his mouth. "Won't have to." He licked his fingers clean, she tasted amazing and he was going to want more of her before long. They kissed then she stepped away from his embrace and walked out of the bathroom. Daryl watched her perfect ass go back to the adjoining room. It wouldn't take him long to wash up and join them. He could only fantasies about what position he would find them in. Cassie owned his heart, but Michonne and Cassie together ignited every dirty desire in him.

* * *

Beth was loosely tied to the bed, both wristed wrapped in fabric that had been woven into the lambs wool she used so as not to leave bruises, though the bruises were her favorite part. Rick had stripped her down and ceremoniously laid her on the bed, tying her up and spreading her open, he would never get tired of her barely adult body and the way she reacted to his every touch. Naked now he dropped a condom on the bed. He and Daryl had found a few strips of them near where the guns were stored, they had divided them up thinking they should share them with the others, but neither voiced that thought, being greedy for a change.

She watched him as he crawled up from the end of the bed pushing her open and starting tongue first between her legs, she was dripping wet and he cleaned it all up savoring the flavor and listening to her moan as he expertly went down on her. She loved the way his beard rubbed her flesh and how she coated him with her liquid. Rick could never seem to get enough of her, fingers inside her as he licked and bit at her clit. She came quickly that first time pulling him tighter to her body as she twisted in the bed. She had gotten pretty good at staying quiet but she couldn't control the trashing and bucking.

"Did I say you could come?" He smacked his hand down on her throbbing pussy and she yelped, quickly covering her mouth. It hurt like hell but it made the aftershock of her orgasm that much more intense. She shook her head 'no' answering his question. He smacked her again, "You think you need my permission tonight?" Another lighter smack, she loved it and he knew how much she got off on these games. Beth nodded her head and moaned out a yes. "Then tell me." It had taken him a while to get into the dominate roll this way, but he was surprisingly comfortable here.

She waited for one more smack on her puffy pussy lips then she whispered, "Daddy, I need your permission tonight. Tell me when I can cum." She had never been like this before the world ended, or even when they were all living in the prison. This sexual need to be controlled was one she only desired from Rick, from the man who protected her in every way and the one she had fallen in love with the first time he restrained her on the side of the road, protecting her from stepping out of their hiding spot when they were looking for Daryl. She needed to be the submissive that Rick could use to make since out of in these crazy times.

Rick moved up her body and slid his cock into her mouth, she welcomed it, he has hot and hard, dripping from the tip and she loved it all, he fucked her mouth, not slow and easy but with need and passion. He held her face as she opened wide to him. Her hands were tied, so he helped hold it as he fucked into her. Her eyes were bright, smiling in their own way. "That's a good girl." She couldn't have been any better at taking him, she was perfect.

Beth loved when he praised her, she needed it on some level, his approval of her armature skills. Though she loved this mouth fucking, she knew it wouldn't go on for much longer, he had told her already how much he wanted to fuck her tonight. Actually he had told her that they would have to try and hit a sex shop someday, he wanted to find an anal plug to use on her while they were fucking. The thought of it made her squirm. She had never tried that but she knew she loved when Rick took her ass. Someday she thought.

He pulled out of her mouth and rolled the condom on. He needed to be inside of her and he couldn't wait any longer. He drew her legs up and held them at his shoulder then he agonizingly slowly pushed into her, she twisted and tried to push down on him, but in this position and still tied to the bed, she was at his mercy.

"Please daddy, fuck me." She panted it over and over and once he was fully seated inside of her he obliged, fucking her hard till she was begging to cum. Denying her the first few times she asked to get off. Shaking his head and mouthing 'no' at her. It was torture but she loved it and she knew that his denial of her pleasure would only make her happier in the end. It was all fucked up the way her brain was working and she knew it.

* * *

Michonne was sitting on the edge of the bed and Cassie was kneeling between her legs going down on her. Daryl stood in boxer shorts leaning against the door frame as her girlfriend and his best friend, well, one of two, but Rick was occupied elsewhere thankfully, gave and received pleasure. By Cassie was a towel and a pair of scissors, she had trimmed the hair at Mich's pussy, it was beautiful. He would never get over how erotic they looked together, white and black; soft and fierce; and both willing to be with him. He walked over, stopping to kiss Cassie on the head, not wanting to disturb her performance, but she did stop. With her fingers still buried inside Michonne, she tipped her head up and kissed him briefly, her face covered in Michonne's cum. Then she went back to what she was enjoying as he crawled onto the bed and sat behind the black beauty, rubbing his cock against her ass as she leaned back into him. He held her as she came again, wrapped around her, finding her nipple and pinching hard as she bucked against Cassie's mouth. She gritted her teeth through her orgasm and Daryl held her till she came down from her high. Cassie licked her clean then wiped her face on her arm, as if she had just finished a divine meal.

It had been a week since the three of them had been together. They were still keeping things quiet. Cassie and Daryl had been sleeping together every night having sex twice, trying to keep it as quiet as possible, they had all been in close quarters while traveling. Michonne had taken Cassie out for a watch with her and they had had sex in the shed that Mich had broken into and cleaned up. Cassie had come back and told Daryl all about it in graphic detail. He was pleased that they had done it as he was sorry Michonne was being left out of things. They hadn't fully worked out their arrangement, but she was a part of things for sure. Even though Daryl and Michonne had yet to have sex.

The timing had never seemed right. She had made it clear that she was interested telling him she would wait till he unpacked his baggage. And there was no doubt that Daryl wanted her, he got rock hard whenever she was around. Cassie had even given him permission to have sex with their lover, not that she felt he needed her permission, but in case he thought it was needed. The timing hadn't been right yet. Daryl and Mich had kissed passionately the other day. He had been on his back getting out from under the pickup truck he had been fixing. He didn't know how long she had been there but she extended a hand to help him up and when they were standing face to face he pushed her against the truck and kissed her, fucking her mouth with his tongue in need. "Damn you redneck. You make me wet." She kissed him back grabbing his shirt and pushing her pelvis into his.

The group was around the corner gathering to eat, she had been sent to get him. They kissed for a while, groping at each other before they finally split apart. "Fuck I want you." He growled in her ear as he grabbed at her ass. She nodded at him and walked away. Daryl adjusted himself in his pants, picked up his tools and walked out to group grabbing Cassie away from everyone and kissing her hard, transferring his desire for one to the other. Cassie knew what he was doing and didn't mind at all.

Cassie crawled up Michonne's body and pushed them both down on the bed as she kissed her lovers alternating between the two. She had missed this more than either of them had, her bisexual nature made her crave them both in different but fierce ways. The ladies got off the bed and stripped Daryl naked then dragging him to the mattress. Michonne started at his cock with her mouth as Cassie climbed over his face and settled her pussy over him, facing Michonne as he started at her tongue first. These moments like this were the only thing he was ever grateful for in this end of the world disaster. That woman could suck dick like no one else, deep and wet, squeezing tight with one hand while stroking with the other. Going down on Cassie was distracting him from coming, but it wouldn't for long. Michonne spread him wide and slid her tongue down past his balls till she found his tight asshole, she dragged her tongue along it and then her finger and he moaned into Cassie. Now he really wasn't going to last long and he didn't care.

Michonne stroked him hard and Cassie reached to wrap her hand and helped her stroke him off. Whatever Mich was doing with her mouth had Daryl's tongue in a frenzy and Cassie loved it. He pulled her deeper into his mouth and he stopped fighting his urge to cum. They stroked him to orgasm as he spurted and splash on his own stomach. He bucked and dug his fingers into Cassie's hips, his short nails biting into her skin. They had made love this morning but it was always a different game when the three of them were together. He came harder and more when they were all together. The woman smirked to each other as they looked to his stomach, like two cats lapping up spilled milk the were on him face first licking him clean, Cassie licking at the cheek Michonne had rubbed on Daryl's stomach. They were a sight to watch together and he never interrupted as they got lost in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth had come twice before Rick did, the first time without permission which earned her a spanking that he administered while she was on her hands and knees and giving it to her from behind. It fueled her next orgasm which she begged for, almost in tears. It was delicious the way they needed each other. Now he held her as she dozed in and out in his arms. He had opened the door between their rooms listening for Judith. He should have gone to his own bed already but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her.

Rick kissed her hair, she was awake listening to the wind rustle through the trees. "We need to talk to Maggie." Rick was tired of keeping this secret. "I want to sit next to you at meals. Take a walk holding your hand." He didn't want to be gratuitous about their relationship, but he didn't want to keep it hidden for no reason.

"Daryl and Cassie aren't open about Michonne." Beth had figured it out before Rick had a few weeks ago and he had been shocked when she told him about it. He had been too focused on his own relationship to care about Daryl's, but now he saw it and knew things had shifted.

He twisted a lock of hair in his fingers, "That's them."

"Do we have too?" She used her whining voice that never seemed to get her her way with Rick, but she tried anyways.

He nodded his head. "We'll do it together. Today or Tomorrow. Before we move on."

* * *

The women had gotten pretty into each other in a sixty-nine position that had kept them occupied while he sat naked in a side chair watching. It was comfortable and sexy the way the three of them related and spent time together. Cassie asked him to fuck her while she was still with Michonne but he smiled a 'no thank you'. Then when they were done, she went to the chair and asked again, while Michonne dozed off, again he turned her down. She settled between his legs instead and gave him a blowjob till his filled her mouth.

Michonne was curled up and sleeping on one side of Cassie as Cass lay in Daryl's arms. "You gonna tell me what's going on?" She was still confused at why he had turned her down twice now. She wasn't offended the first time, sometimes he just like to watch. But twice offended her delicate ego.

"I don'no." He kissed her hair.

Cassie pulled at the graying chin hairs to get his attention. "I call bullshit."

Daryl looked passed her to the sleeping woman who had become such a part of their relationship it was as if she had always been there. "Feels wrong. Doin' just one of ya." He had felt it the last few times the three of them had been together. He wanted to have sex with Michonne but it never came together right. And even though Michonne never seemed to care, he was feeling bad about the sex he was having with Cassie in front of his other lover.

Cassie understood exactly what he was saying, she had been feeling it lately as well. She whispered close to his ear. "So have sex with her. What are you waiting for?" She was sincere, she wanted them all to be together. Cassie had sex with Michonne every time the three of them were together, and sometimes when they weren't. It was the way their relationship was built. And she wanted the same for both of her lovers. This one component was starting to put a wedge in their happy threesome. Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Is it me?" She realized that she might be what was stopping them from having sex.

"No." He touched her face, it wasn't her. "Not 'fraid of doin' it in front of ya." He kissed her forehead. "Just hasn't felt right." They were speaking in hushed tones trying not to wake Michonne, they were going to have to get up to go hunting soon anyways.

Cassie got serious. "Daryl, you need to fix this." He nodded his head.

* * *

Cassie had fallen asleep just as Daryl was getting ready to get up. He woke Michonne and they got dressed to go hunting, they would take the car back a few miles and sit in the woods as the sun came up and the wild life started to stir. They both kissed Cassie goodbye as they grabbed the keys and their weapons and headed for the door. Michonne stopped with her hand on the knob and turned to Daryl. No words, she just pulled him close and kissed him, he kissed her back.

Carol had left a thermos of coffee on the windshield at some point in the night, it was still pretty warm. This place had been a goldmine for coffee and nondairy creamer. They passed it back and forth as they made chit chat, mostly about this place they were staying in, trying to figure out if it could be worked into a winter stay. She was as concerned as he was about the next few months.

They walked the woods silently till she spotted a ridge worth sitting on that gave them a vantage point to scan the area and get ready for the kill. They sat a while just watching every leaf that moved and branch that arched. It was pretty quiet but they had seen animal tracks as they had hiked in, they knew they had picked a decent spot.

The wind shifted and Daryl caught of whiff of her, well her and Cassie actually. And it was more than a whiff, the smell of both of them filled his nose as if they were all in the same bed together. Like some wild animal he inhaled the scent going back to that moment last night as they were sharing his sperm. Licking it off of him, kissing it back and forth, when it slipped out of Cassie's mouth Michonne caught it and licked her clean. Then Michonne let her last mouth full cascade out and down to her own breast for Cassie to lap it back into her mouth swallowing, savoring the taste. He loved the dirty things those girls did together. He was hard instantly, not just stiff. He turned and kissed Michonne's bare shoulder, one kiss that lead to a lick, he wanted to taste the sweat on her skin. Then it turned to a bite, he couldn't get enough of her. She let him bite her till it hurt then she slid her hand up his back to his hair till she had a fist full of it and she pulled, hard. He retracted his mouth off her. He hadn't broken the skin, but she was going to be marked for sure.

It was the eye contact that broke them both, his normally bright blue eyes became as dark as hers were and he dropped the buck knife that he had been playing with to grab her and pull her kissing and biting her neck. She grabbed back, pulling at his clothes and finding his belt. She had had enough of this baggage bullshit, she needed to be fucked. Hard. By Daryl. He stood up pulling her with him and backing her into a tree. He cock hurt, straining in his pants and he worked it out as she took her blade off her back and started at her own pants. They were not leaving these woods without fucking.

Michonne watched as he spit into his hand then stroked himself, not to get hard, he was already beyond that. He just needed to be ready to slide inside her. She stood in front of him fully dressed but with her pants around her thighs, she ran her fingers through her trimmed hair, then into her pussy, she was drenched for him. She covered her fingers in her juice then grabbed his cock to slick him. He groaned at her touch. Mich only stroked him three times before he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face the tree, pushing on her back and bending her at the waist, her pussy glistened in the early morning sun light and he slid the tip of his cock along her wet till he found her hot hole and pushed deep into her. She moaned loudly and it only served to fuel his lust more. He pushed into her over and over, and she braced herself against the tree to take the pounding he was giving her. The pounding she was craving. He held her thin hips, digging in his fingers, certainly bruising her. He slammed as hard as he could into her then adjusted his footing to push harder still. He knew she could take it, better than Cassie ever could have. She reached a hand back to touch him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her violently and she gritted out a 'yes'. He pulled her body to his and bit again this time into the leather vest she wore, he couldn't find flesh to bite. Daryl stroked deep into her and held her close to him.

His need to be buried inside her this way that was animal and wild. The gnawing at her back as he fucked her against the tree, grunting as he did it set her over the edge, she came hard around him, almost forcing him out of her body but he pushed to stay inside. The bark ripped against her hip and arm and she got off on it. "Harder." She groaned out the command and he obeyed, doing everything harder. Pushing her into tree, biting at her leather, ramming into her and holding her close. Her second orgasm came out of nowhere, starting as an aftershock then straight into a second orgasm. It driven by the feral scene that surrounded them. She clenched tight around him and it set him off, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard, making her squeeze him even tighter as he came inside her, barebacked, with more force than he could remember. He bucked into her and she accepted everything he gave her.

When he was done he slowly pulled out, dragging his cum out of her as he left her empty. Daryl was panting and she turned to face him, opening her arms for him to come to her. He pushed her against the tree and they stood against each other, not hugging or kissing, just holding each other up. When they were finally ready to move he stepped back, looking at her body. He could see the distinct finger prints in her hips and cum had pooled into her cloths. He grabbed the red rag off his belt and started to wipe her clean. He laughed thinking that if Cassie had been here, she would have licked it all clean for them both.

They both situated their clothes and finished off the end of the cold coffee, neither of them spoke, there was nothing to say. This had been the first time that felt right for both of them. This is what he had been waiting for. They cleaned up their hunting gear, it was apparent that they had tainted this space for any animals to come through. They would have to try again tomorrow from a different perch. Twenty minutes to the car and he loaded the shot guns into the back seat.

He turned to the driver's door and Michonne was there, she pushed him hard against it. "No more baggage bullshit." They were not going backwards, she would get to do this with him again. She kissed him on the mouth for the first time since they had left the room.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

* * *

Beth cornered Maggie in her room after Glenn had left for the run with Cassie and Pete. She motioned for Rick to join them. Maggie looked concerned, why the hell did Beth need to talk alone and why was Rick here. Everyone had just left, there was no chance anyone had died, yet.

"We have to talk Maggie." Beth looked scared. Rick took a position behind her and let her do the talking. "Everyone is fine. It just that. Rick and I…." She had practiced that part of the sentence so many times it was the one that came out easy. "We….." She hadn't practiced the rest as well, changed it too many times trying to figure out what would keep Maggie from going insane.

Maggie racked her brain for what made the most since. "You and Rick what?" Her voice almost cracked trying to get her little sister to spill it. Rick shifted closer to Beth, she knew he was there. "Oh fuck, don't tell me you're together. Damn it, Glenn was right!"

Rick found her reaction almost funny but he knew that Beth was going to be upset. He threw all caution to the wind and stood next to Beth taking her hand in his. She didn't need him to have her back, she needed him to stand with her, side by side. Maggie's eye strained as she stared at their clasped hands.

"Daddy is going to kill you Rick." She snickered when she thought about it. It didn't matter that she found it disgusting, Hershel would kill Rick, no doubt about it. "And don't think I'm gonna be here to protect you either."

Beth paused, making sure her sister was done with her diatribe before she spoke. "Are you done?" She waited as the dirty look on Maggie's face began to lighten. "There's no reason for you to be mad about this."

"No reason? Christ Bethy, he's old enough to be your father!" It was the only real thing she had to be angry about so she said it with as much conviction as she could muster.

Rick finally got involved. "We know that Maggie. But I think this world had skewed the maturity scale." It was the fact he used to justify things in his own mind when he started to dwell on the age difference. He squeezed her hand tight before he continued on. "I love your sister Maggie. Very much." Beth tried not to react. It was the first time he had said it, neither of them had made that declaration, and he was using it to smooth things over with Maggie. He turned to Beth, touching her cheek, "Very much." Then back to Maggie. "This is just the way it is now." Beth held his hand tight till her fingers started to shake.

Maggie knew it was real, she knew that look of love they both had. Hell she and Glenn still had that look, Carol and Pete were exchanging it and whatever the hell was going on in Daryl's world, she knew the look. She started to speak but stopped herself three times over. "Daddy's still gonna kill you both." That she was sure of.

Beth finally let go of Rick's hand and hugged Maggie. She had kept this secret for too long, she was crying, "Daddy already knows."

* * *

Daryl pulled into the lot and scanned for vehicles, the pickup was gone and they must have still be out on the run that had been planned. Rick walked out of his room and over to their car. He checked the back seat for dinner and was surprised they had come up empty. Daryl parked the car and got out, "Had a weird vibe out there, kept the animals away. Be better t'morrwa." Rick nodded. "Cassie go with them?" He looked up the road in the direction they would have gone. Rick nodded again.

Michonne and Daryl walked to their separate doors as Rick unloaded the guns from the car. She went to the adjoining door, he was laying back on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. "Did you just call sex with me weird?" She leaned on the doorframe.

Daryl knew better than to argue or try and explain himself. He laughed, "Yup. Sex with you was weird." It had been actually, he had never been with any woman that made his so animal and out of control or that could take the way he had given it to Michonne. He had felt bad when he was done, being so rough and forceful, but she had enjoyed every moment of it and that had been obvious. He rubbed his eyes, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and he was ready to pass out.

She kicked at his shoes, shaking her head at him. She wasn't offended, it had been weird, he was right about that, but she also that it had been perfectly Daryl. "Look like shit redneck, why don't you sleep."

"Not till I know she's back. Still new at runs and stuff." He realized he hadn't given Cassie the smaller gun yet, now he was worried about her out there with a gun that was too big for her hand. He had been out getting laid while she was out providing and trying to not get killed, maybe. He sat up on the edge of the bed and looked to the door.

Michonne spread his knees and knelt between them, her hands on his thighs as they were almost face to face. "How bout I worry about our girl for a while and you sleep. 'sides, she with Glenn, be fine." Sex with Daryl had changed everything in their relationship in ways they didn't even realize. It leveled the field for everyone involved. The kiss at the car had sealed things, sex for them was not going to be a onetime event. For Michonne it also meant that they were all committed to the same level of relationship. So Mich got to worry about their girlfriend as much as he did. And she got to take care of him as well.

He saw the change in her eyes from this morning to now. He held her face in his hands and kissed her, softly. She kissed him back. A different kiss than ever before. She was seeing so many diverse sides of Daryl in one day it was almost scary. "Thanks." He liked the idea of someone to be there him when he worried about Cassie. What was it about this threesome that felt right to him? That all made since in his brain?

She went to her side of the doorway to give him some space, she didn't know if he would actually sleep or not. She sat on her bed reading a book and she smiled when she heard him start to snore quietly. When the pickup pulled back in she went out to check on everyone. The haul from the general store had not been much to speak of, but everyone came back alive and that's all that mattered. Cassie was covered in walker-goo.

"She kicked ass like champ but she still got sprayed. She's lucky we let her ride back in the cab with us." Glenn had been very impressed with her fighting skills, he could see the moves that Daryl had taught her. "Wasn't a close call or anything, she's fine." Cassie nodded. Michonne looked worried, Daryl was not going to be happy when he found out she had been in combat.

Mich grabbed her by the sleeve, "He's sleeping, let's get you cleaned up." They walked into Michonne's door, closing it quietly and Mich began to undress her. They weren't quiet enough though, Daryl woke and came into find Cassie half undressed and smelling like death, literally. He knew the smell and panicked.

"The fuck happened?" He started to check her for bite marks or injuries. He was frantic.

She slowed Daryl's hands as Michonne finished undressing her down to her skivvies. "Baby, I'm fine, just a splash of goo. I was never in danger." She knew it wasn't true, any time you got close enough to kill a walker, you were in danger. Mich bagged up her clothes and put them outside the door, when she came back he was holding Cassie tight, kissing her hair despite the smell that lingered. "How was hunting?" She was changing the subject but Daryl wouldn't have it.

He had shut down from communicating, the fear of losing Cassie was coursing through him. He took her by the hand, resisting the urge to grab her by the bicep, and brought her into the other room to the bathroom where the jug of water was then he lit the oil lamp. Cassie looked in the mirror and saw the dirt and goo on her face, it was disgusting and she realized why he was so panicked. It looked worse than it was. He filled the sink with water then walked back out of the room to find a washcloth.

Michonne was leaning on the door frame. She didn't know whether to give them space or not. She hadn't seen Daryl in this type of panic since he had lost his brother ages ago. He grabbed a cloth off the dressed and turned avoiding eye contact with Mich. He couldn't do it, he couldn't look at her. Loosing Cassie, hell either one of them, was his new worst nightmare and it had almost happened.

There was a knock at Michonne's door, she nodded her head to the other room, "Go clean'er up." She closed the door between them and opened the exterior door.

Rick had picked up the bag of clothes, "She okay?" He remembered the panic he had felt the first time he had to check his now dead wife for bite marks, and the time he had to carry his son to safety after being shot, the worry he had for every member of his newly acquired family every day. It starts as a punch to the chest that cuts off your windpipe as you struggle to breath, thinking you are going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, till you taste the bile in the back of your throat. Then it gets really bad. Michonne just nodded a 'yes'. "Good, then we'll see you all at supper." He had just told her that no one would come to bother them for the next four hours or so. All of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl still wasn't talking, he had stripped her down and was washing her with room temperature water and a soft washcloth, Cassie was done trying to convince him that she was fine, there really was no point. Michonne walked to the bathroom and straight to Cassie, she was finally showing the same concern that Daryl had been to this point. Daryl was kneeling washing her calf as Michonne simply rested her forehead on Cassie's and whispered. "Glad you're okay." She didn't add in the part that she was never allowing Cassie in harms way again, that seemed a given. They kissed as Daryl ignored them, simply focused on getting her completely clean of everything that had tainted his refuge. By the time he was done both women were utterly worked up. There was an element of danger that was always a turn on and he knew it.

Michonne walked them all back to the main room and they both wrapped themselves around Cassie, kissing her cleaned skin and sharing caresses across her body. She moaned and Michonne kissed her, capturing the sound. Daryl laid kisses down her back as he worked to his knees, tailing kissed down her butt cheeks then slipping his tongue between making her hold tight to Michonne to remain standing. He spread her stance so she would open up for him and as he slid his fingers to her pussy he smiled to find Michonne's fingers already there. That simple touch had seemed to break the tension.

Daryl backed away and sat in the chair watching the women he was falling in love with enjoy each other. Cassie slowly undressed Mich and they worked their way to the bed. "I need you." Cassie whispered it to Michonne as the worked themselves into a position where they could slide together making love as they held each other. It was sexy and sweet and they kissed and moaned. Watching these two women make love this way would never get old. Michonne rocked against her till she came, Cassie holding her through her orgasm whispering in her ear.

Michonne looked past Cassie to her newest lover and motioned for him to join them. She was almost too sore from the morning but definitely too turned on to resist. He stood and undressed as they went back to each other as if he wasn't there. He crawled on the bed waiting to see where he would fit into things, Cassie pulled away from Michonne and pulled Daryl down onto her, she needed to feel all of him covering her body. She held his face in her hand, "I'm sorry I scared you Daryl."

"I can't lose you Cas." He rested his forehead on hers just breathing her in. When he had walked in on her covered in blood and goo he couldn't breathe. He knew she hadn't been bit, but it meant things had gotten too close. He had dreaded the day she would face a walker without him. Michonne shifted in the bed and never breaking the moment between them, Cassie and Daryl both reached out to her, pulling her to stay with them.

Michonne's heart swelled, they had both wanted her to stay, in unison they had both reached out to her. She knew she was equal in this relationship now, this morning had not only brought her and Daryl together, but the three of them. "Not going anywhere." She reached over to the bed side table and picked up a condom bringing it back them. She knew they needed to be together, Daryl needed it more than Cassie, she understood his thinking too well. They were kissing when they heard the wrapper being opened and Daryl's mind whirled. They had not yet told Cassie that they had been together. He backed off of her and sat, rubbing his eye figuring out how to say it, he knew she'd be pleased but it didn't make it easy to say.

"What?" Cassie looked at his face, she couldn't read it, and Mich's was no easier to understand.

Michonne went to speak, everything had felt so right when it happened this morning, but maybe it hadn't been. Maybe they should have been with Cassie their first time together. "We, ah…" She touched Daryl's shoulder. She was the outsider who had wormed her way into their relationship and even though they were together, she felt it was her job to tell Cassie what had happened. "This morning, we were together."

Cassie's look of concern morphed into a smile instantly. She had waited too long from them to finally connect, for Daryl to open up to this woman who Cassie knew was needed in this relationship. A normal girlfriend would have been pissed, but Cassie was elated and turned on. "You fixed it?" She looked right at Daryl.

He nodded. "I fixed it." Then he looked at Michonne, "felt right." Then he rubbed at his forehead, the conversation wasn't over. "We fucked up though." Michonne looked down, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Forgot about the condom." He saw the smile fade on Cassie's face. "Wasn't even thinkin'." Neither of them had thought about it, not till his sperm was dripping out of her and pooling on her clothing.

Cassie felt a twinge of jealousy, what she would give to feel him fill her that way, but there was no way she wanted to risk a child into this world. She wasn't mad, she understood getting lost in the moment. She took Michonne's hand, "We'll deal with it if we need to." There was a chance that her cycle was aligned for this not to be a concern, or that much like Cassie the dramatic weight loss over the months had thrown her entire body system out of whack. The stress of being hunted by walkers and all those daily fear factors, all played a role in the erratic periods all the women faced. "But just in case, maybe the three of us need to come out, as the three of us."

Michonne liked that idea, she hated not being able to show what little displays of affection she might show. They all nodded and laughed. The tension was gone. Mich handed the condom to Daryl, "You two." She smiled, she did enjoy watching them have sex and Cassie made the best faces.

Daryl kissed Michonne hard while he pulled Cassie close. "No. I'm gonna do you both. We'll figure it out." He wasn't sure exactly how to make it work, but damn it, he was up to the task.

They spent the better part of the day tangled in the bed, body parts covered in sweat as they found ways to please each other mutually. Daryl inside Cassie as she licked Michonne to orgasm. When Daryl finally slid into Michonne it was just as Cassie was pulling her tongue out of her and began to suck on the dark clit. Sex with Mich was so different this time, adding Cassie into the mix wasn't just sexy, it took the animal roughness out of the mix. It never lessened the passion, just the execution. Cassie pulled away and watched them for a while. Mich winced on occasion, still sore from pounding she had gotten this morning. Cassie could only imagine the scene that had happened in the woods earlier. She saw the scratches on Mich's flesh, she could only envision how rough they had gotten and how much they both needed that. She was happy that this woman could fill this need that Daryl would have that she herself would never be able to.

Daryl didn't let her watch for long, he wanted them both. "Get as close as ya can." He wanted to pull out of one and push into the other. He was thought about this scene too long over time as he had watched them both from his seat afar. He had too many scene's he was going to want to play out now. Cassie climbed on Michonne and pressed her pussy to her lover's clit. They moaned as he pulled out of Mich and slid straight into Cassie, thrusting a few times then alternating back to the other. In his head, he thanked no one in particular for these amazing women he got to have. When he was ready to cum he pulled out of Cassie and slid his condom off, grunting as he let loose, splashing on both of their dripping pussies. Michonne moaned out as the heat touched her skin and Cassie let out something that sounded more like a meow.

Daryl fell back on the bed as the woman quickly moved into a sixty-nine position to clean each other up. They finally all passed out tangled in each other with Daryl in the middle. Cassie whispered, "Thank you for fixing things."

He kissed her hair. "Thanks for pushin' me."

* * *

Beth and Maggie drove along the road to the stream that they had passed, there were jugs that needed filling. They hadn't spoken at all, but since Maggie had asked Beth to come, she knew it was a good sign. Maybe she just needed to mull things over a little more.

Beth watched for trouble as Maggie filled the jugs, passing them up to the blond for her to load into the car. She hatted the silence but she knew her sister well enough to know that when she was ready to talk, she would talk. And not a moment sooner. They had finished the gallon jugs, now to do the 5 gallon buckets, always a pain in the ass. This was a good stream, clean and easily accessible from the road, not too thickly wooded to hide Walkers. They liked this spot.

With the car loaded they were ready to head back. Beth wasn't completely surprised when Maggie didn't start the car right away. She braced herself.

"How long has this been going on?" And the questions began. "Why Rick, I mean there's twenty years or better there."

Beth explained it all, well most of it. How they had connected on the island where they met Cassie. How Beth had seduced him, he had pushed her away plenty being respectable. That is was more than physical, he emotionally protected her and she needed that. But she also gave him the emotional support he needed as the leader of this group. She loved his kids, Judith in particular and most of all, she loved Rick. With every fiber in her being, she loved that man more than she could ever imagine loving anyone else.

Maggie started the car and put it into drive. "He's going to grow old on you." She was still missing the point of things.

Beth looked straight ahead. "We're all gonna to die before that happens." That was the reality of their lives, what were the chances of any of them really growing old.

Maggie had thought that too, almost every day. How she and Glenn would never be senior citizens together. She hated the thought. "How did daddy take it?" She changed the subject.

aughing. "Thank god, Rick told him." She had never heard the full story, all she knew for sure what that her father hadn't shot him in his tracks.

* * *

Daryl hadn't slept long, and he slid out from between them both thinking that any bed they slept in could never have a footboard. The girls were sound asleep but the cuddled together instantly. What he wouldn't do for a camera, they were beautiful together. Wildly different in high, build and color. And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pulled on his pants and boots, he was going to get a few jugs of water, they all needed to wash up.

He opened his door and a box was next to it. Single burner camp stove, bottle of propane, a pan and two gallons of water. He scanned the hotel rooms, Rick was sitting outside his with a shot gun on his lap and a book in his hands. Not much to do most days, they were stocked well enough, others were making supper and Judith was in napping. Daryl waved a hand to his friend.

Rick spoke in a normal tone, not wanting to wake Judith with the window open, "You got an hour or so." Daryl nodded and brought the box into the room. He let the girls sleep as he filled the pot and boiled the water. He would cut it with cold and fill the sink. Once the wash water was ready he climbed on the bed, kissing them both awake. "Let's get washed up 'for sup."

They even made a sexy project out of that. They sponged each other down, soaping and rinsing as they went. He had filled the sink in the other room as well so he could shave or at least clean up his beard a bit. They both liked the grey and he wouldn't give it up. When he came back into the room they were both dressed and lying in bed together. He cleaned up the wash water, closed up the stove and put everything back in the box. Nothing ever got left for later any more. Bags were always packed, non-essentials always in the vehicles, in case they ever needed to move quickly. A place to settle for a while was still near the top of their minds.

"Let's go see what they concocted for dinner?" Carol had always been a good cook, but Pete was even better. He could make almost any crap taste amazing. Daryl picked up the box and the women followed out the door. He loaded the box into the back of the van putting the water jugs in their place in the back of the pickup truck. They ladies were a few paces ahead of him as he met up with Rick, stealing Judith from him. She was big enough to walk on her own but she loved it when Uncle Daryl carried her.

"Carol washed Cassie's clothes, they'll be dry by morning." Rick walked slowly, he wanted to talk to Daryl alone. Daryl slowed his pace. "Think we can secure this place enough for the winter?"

"Pretty close to the road." It really was the only drawback to the place that he could figure out. Beth came up behind them pushing between them as they talked.

Judith squealed when she saw Beth. "Beth. Beth. Beth." She squirmed on Daryl's shoulder and he pulled her down. Beth put out her arms and he passed her over.

"Come on Jude, let's go play." Rick kissed Jude's head and caressed Beth's cheek. He mumbled a thank you and they guys stayed taking where they were.

They talked for a while about the logistics of being able to make this place permanent, what it would take. Glenn and Hershel joined in the conversation and they all felt like this might work out fine. They'd have some fortifying to do, they liked the fence that surrounded two sides of the the place. They were on a pretty remote road and there was a good size city just far enough away that seemed to occupy the walkers. The one had gotten to Cassie had been locked in a shed she had opened behind the general store. This seemed manageable. They would talk about it with everyone at dinner.

Pete had served up a stew, lots of canned beans and the little meat they still had left. Would have been nice with vegetable and bread they could have had if they had stayed in Savannah, but that had never felt like home. Daryl sat between his two lovers, this was their coming out dinner. He put his hand on Mich's back as he reached across her to grab a fork. As they all talked as a group Cassie had made mention of being grateful for being part of a group and Daryl kissed her cheek, a public display he normally wouldn't make. Michonne reached her arm behind Daryl to rub Cassie's back at her comment. The subtle gestures were lost on the kids but the adults caught it all.

Rick was the last one to sit, he always was and when he finally did he sat next to Beth casually, not looking at Maggie to see if she approved or not, but to Hershel who simply nodded at this open display. Sometime during the day he had gotten Carole to trim us his hair and Beth couldn't resist running her fingers through the back of it, just for a moment.

It had taken a long time for everyone to this point but there band of diverse misfits were a family for sure, and they had finally found a home, at least for the winter.

A/N -

This is the final installment in this story line, I think all the major players are played out. It was a joy to bring this OC of Cassie to life. It allowed me to go places with Daryl and Michonne that I don't think any TWD character would have taken them. Think I'm gonna miss these three in bed together. They sure are good at making it hot.

Thank you for reading, all of it, if you made it through them all. It has been a joy to write.


End file.
